


A True Love

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drama, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/E-A-ezria-30077679-720-404_zpsju4hrhqz.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Love

A/N: Thanks to Labellebeaucoup for her help and support.

 

* * *

 

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'  
  
Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.' “

 

(Taylor Swift – Love Story)

 

* * *

 

  **"A True Love"**

7/22/2014

2:03pm

 

A lie brought you to me

But not what kept you to me

You loved me

And I you.

Despite our age differences

Different opinions

Law

And the mysterious A

Our love is rare and true

It is pure

As two souls found one another

Nothing can keep them apart

Not even A

Not even my parents

Or anyone else

Including death himself could keep you from me

 

* * *

 

A/N: This came to me and I had to write it down. I don’t typically write PLL but I do love Ezria. So I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
